survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
River
|place = 12/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 3|days = 19|hometown = Buffalo, NY}}River is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu''. In ''VanuORGtu'', ''River started out on the Yasur tribe, where after a swap to Lopevi they were blindsided heavily by Sadel's elimination, something that they carried with them for the rest of the game. After winning the next two challenges, they were a merge target by David, Martin and Trey, and after David played an idol on Martin and cancelled the 9 votes against him, River ended up being eliminated with only three votes, to be the first elimination of ''VanuORGtu after the merge and just barely missing the jury. Profile 'Three sentences that describe who you are: '''Let’s see... I have a certain determination and grit — because of my background I tend to be pretty no bullshit and I don’t let people who disrespect me get in my way (and am somewhat confrontational esp. online as result), but when people show me mutual respect and give their trust, I’m quite loyal. I’m pretty social, prefer the company of others to myself (though I definitely do need my me time) and find communication fascinating — I think that’s what drew me to ORGs and to Survivor in general! I have a reputation for a bleaker, dryer sense of humor and bit of cynicism, as well as eclectic taste in art (film & music primarily). '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''Obviously Sodom & Gomorrah (does that count?). Who wouldn’t wanna be consumed by fires during a massive bisexual orgy? If not then I guess Pompeii, so I can be consumed in lava and preserved in a dry pile of ash and bone under the ground, to be dug up by archaeologists trying to understand our Bacchanalian culture. Can’t say I’m too keen on living through a hurricane or tornado again, have already done both of those. '''Why should you be cast? ' I am committed to playing my best game possible and after the one-two punch of Inferno/Cosmos and my overwhelmingly messy histrionics there I’m determined to highlight why I’m a strong player (and perhaps yet again, a deserving winner, who knows?). I plan to deliver the highest quality in confessionals, in gameplay and in social interactions. And also, I wanna make sure I have fun doing it. Last time I played a major ORG I was a massive emotional wreck. This time I feel much more composed and ready to take on the challenges that come with such a commitment. I’m really excited to toy with the nuances of the new system implemented in Marshall ORGlands, too, and how that will translate to the bedroom with DMs now in play. Voting History In Who Knows What This Will Do, David used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Trey, negating River's vote against him. In Starting to Descend Into Madness, David used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Martin, negating River's vote against him. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:12th Place